1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a calorimetric apparatus which is suitable mainly for determining the calorific value of fuel gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a prior art apparatus known as a calorimeter which burns a predetermined quantity of gas to heat water, etc., measures the temperature of the water, etc., and compares it with the original temperature thereof, whereby the calorific value of the gas is determined. That apparatus is, however, unable to determine an accurate calorific value, since it has difficulty in completely collecting the heat generated by combustion of the gas without allowing a part of it to escape. It is also difficult to establish predetermined conditions in the combustion chamber if the apparatus is small. That apparatus does not lend itself to quick determination, since it requires a considerable time before it becomes ready to work for the purpose intended after it is placed in operation. Another disadvantage of that apparatus lies in the formation of a flame which is not desirable from the standpoint of safety or operation.
Another method known in the art employs a gas chromatograph by which the quantities of the combustible ingredients of a sample gas are analyzed, so that the total calorific value of the gas may be obtained by calculation. The use of such an apparatus is, however, very expensive.